


[ 04 ]

by kimaris



Series: The Ways of Love [ depends on who you ask, I.M ships story dump ] [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jookyun in kigurumi gives me lyfe, onesies/kigurumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, hyung. I want to go out for some ice cream, and no, the cold weather won’t bother me, I’m Elsa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ 04 ]

“It’s late in the evening, are you sure you’d like to go out for some ice cream?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, it’s the third time Jooheon asked him the same thing—and it hasn’t even been three minutes since he suggested they go out for some treat.

Sighing exaggeratedly, he nods. “Yes, hyung. I want to go out for some ice cream, and no, the cold weather won’t bother me, I’m Elsa.”

“Very funny, Kyun.” He hears the older male scoff, but he knows Jooheon is trying to stifle a smile, what with his dimples showing. Changkyun’s gloved hands are shoved in his pockets as he watches the other grab his wallet and two scarves. He cocks an eyebrow when Jooheon went to wrap the thick red scarf around his neck. “We both know you don’t really fancy the winter season, so stop trying to be Elsa, you brat.”

Changkyun snorts, looking completely amused as he lets Jooheon fix the scarf.

He loves this kind of nights the most, being able to sneak out for a little while. It’s not like the other members aren’t aware of his relationship with the older rapper, but it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be cautious about it either.

Besides, Changkyun has always been the eccentric kid, so pretending like the others didn’t know makes it even more fun for him.

 

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun’s voice is muffled by the scarf; he trembles a little after licking some of his ice cream. “It’s cold.” His voice came out a bit whiny, and when he hears the older male chuckling, he can’t help but whine louder.

Jooheon takes his free hand and intertwines their fingers, and then he’s shoving both his and Changkyun’s hand in the pocket of his oversized hoodie. “I know, but you insisted on getting ice cream.”  

The younger male huffs, but he’s squeezing Jooheon’s hand gently. “It seemed like a good idea earlier.”

“Mhm, and now you’re whining about it.”

Changkyun pouts, considering shoving his treat on the older male’s face for a second. “Shut up.”

The dull sound of cars passing by served as their background music, it’s almost midnight, and there are only a few people out on the streets. Changkyun isn’t surprised about it, considering that it’s too damn cold outside.

“Hyung,” he drawls, Changkyun didn’t need to look at the other to know his reaction, he can almost hear Jooheon grinning. “…It’s cold.”

Jooheon laughs lightly, eyes getting even smaller. “I get it, I get it. We’re almost near; just hang on a little bit more, okay? Here—“he pulls back his hand from his pocket, blowing on his gloved palms before rubbing them together. Changkyun looks up at him curiously, but before the latter can say anything, he’s cut off by warm palms pressed against his cheeks. “—you feel warmer now, babe?”

Changkyun silently thanked God that he isn’t eating at the moment, or he would’ve choked on his food at Jooheon’s sudden term of endearment. He clears his throat, looking anywhere but the other. “Y-Yeah, thanks, I guess?”

“Your face is red.” The older male laughs yet again. “So cute, you’re so cute.” Jooheon coos, briefly kissing the top of the younger male’s head before wrapping an arm around the latter’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. “Finish your ice cream already, or it’ll melt and you might even dirty your clothes.”

Changkyun scrunches his nose, willing his blush to fade away. “Tch, you talk too much.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”     

 

 

“I’m not wearing that.” Changkyun crosses his arms, staring at the _thing_ Jooheon is holding. They’re back in the dorms, and everyone is asleep already. Changkyun finds it hard to argue in hushed whispers, but he’s nowhere near backing down.

Jooheon looks at him, completely amused. “Why not? You’re cold, and this will keep you warm.” He says, almost waving the wolf kigurumi in front of the younger male. He’s already wearing his—a Pikachu onesie—and he’s just waiting for Changkyun to wear one too.

_(He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Jooheon had thoughts about how cute Changkyun would be in said clothing, which may or may not be the reason why he got them in the first place)_

“Come on, wear it. We’ll match! Please?” Heck, Jooheon won’t mind doing some ridiculous aegyo at this point, if it would make Changkyun agree.

Changkyun’s reply comes exactly three seconds after; a defeated groan of ‘I hate you’ and feet stomping towards their bedroom, kigurumi in his hands.

Jooheon follows the younger with a wide smile, victorious because he knew from the start that the latter won’t be able to resist him that long.

 

 

“This is ridiculous. _I_ look ridiculous. I hate you.” Changkyun huffs against Jooheon’s chest. They’re cuddling on the older male’s bed, mostly because Changkyun is still cold (that, and he’s _low key_ clingy).

Jooheon snickers, chest vibrating. “You don’t. You look so cute, I would’ve taken a dozen photos of you, but Minhyuk hyung might wake up, so I’ll do it tomorrow.” He pulls the younger even closer if that was even possible. Jooheon smiles when he feels Changkyun wriggling until the latter is satisfied with his position, nuzzling against the older male’s neck.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Changkyun murmurs, hand settling on Jooheon’s hip.

“And you said you hate me just seconds earlier,”

“… I lied.”

Jooheon chuckles lowly, somehow able to refrain himself from being too loud, “I know.” He kisses the top of Changkyun’s head for the second time that night. “I love you too.”

Changkyun smiles softly, pressing a light kiss on the older male’s skin. “I love you more, hyung.” He feels Jooheon rubbing circles on his back, the action slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Shush, I love you more.”

Sleepily, the younger male whines. “No, I love you more!”

 _See_? He’s just too cute.

“Alright, I get it—“Jooheon grins, pausing for a second. “—but I still love you more.”

“ _Hyung_!”


End file.
